


life debt

by rmartin



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 02:02:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17909876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rmartin/pseuds/rmartin
Summary: "through the gate of death, we pass to our joyful resurrection."A story about vampire Ren and human Hux.





	life debt

The boy was trying to walk quietly. But it was the sound of a twig snapping in half that made Ren aware of the little human. The boy stilled and turned his head from side to side, reminding Ren of a frightened animal. He was an animal in a way – a prey to a hunter. Ren stopped moving, knowing that his figure went unnoticed. He smirked just a little when he saw as the boy reached and took out a small dagger with the blade glittering in the darkness of the forest. His long pale fingers wrapped around the handle and he extended his hand in front of himself as he moved forward. Ren debated whether it would be better to kill the boy now before he'll have any chance of attack. But the little human intrigued him – he was frightened and alone and yet he was hoping he would be able to survive this. He wasn't the first to try and come to find Ren. If a girl was involved, a brother or a lover were sometimes foolish enough to believe they could kill him and take her to safety. There was nothing like safety though – one vampire could be easily replaced by another.

Ren followed the boy quietly. He was like a shadow, moving through the forest unseen and unheard. He was aware of every breath the boy took, in and out. His heart was pumping wildly inside his chest. The mixture of fear and terror filled the air and Ren sniffled. The boy's hand was shaking and Ren doubted he would be able to hurt him in any way. Soon the boy stopped moving. He was staring at something and when Ren came closer and leaned against the trunk of a tree, he could see the girl clearly too. She was a petite blonde thing, not as thin as the boy was but she was frightened as well. Her eyes were closed but once she heard the approaching steps they cracked open and she made a low sound in the back of her throat that sounded like a sob. She recognized the boy immediately though and moved forward without thinking. The ropes binding her legs made her trip and she lost her balance and fell. The boy came rushing towards her and his hands locked around her in an embrace. “Masha,” he whispered so quietly that if Ren wasn't a vampire, he wouldn't be able to catch the girl's name. When she raised her head to look at him, Ren could see how pale blue her eyes were. She shook her head as if she couldn't quite believe that the boy was with her.

“Leave now,” she murmured once she's realized what he's done and her small hands wrapped around his forearms. “Leave in an instance!” Her eyes scanned the wood and missed Ren hiding in the shadows. “He will come and he will kill you.” The boy's back was turned to Ren so he couldn't see his expression but he doubted that the boy was about to give up this quickly. He watched as he raised the dagger in the air and the blade cut through the rope with ease. The girl blinked, unsure if she was to flee or not. Ren waited for her to make her decision and in the end, the boy pushed her to stand up.

“Go,” he said urgently and tugged at her dress.

She started crying. Her small body shook under the force of her tears. “He will kill you,” she pleaded. “Leave me here. There's nothing you can do about it. If we run, they'll execute us for treason.” Ren cocked his head to the side – the girl was right, she was the price to be paid for the years of peace and safety. Each of those girls delivered to him was his price and he didn't intend to let them go without being paid – in blood. For a moment he thought that the boy will listen to her pleadings. They usually understood that there was no way to escape and kissed the girls they loved for the last time and left them in tears before Ren had a chance to arrive. To his surprise, the boy tugged at the girl's dress once more and took a step back. “Take them off,” he commanded in a shaking voice and the girl's eyes widened. She looked down at the blade in boy's hands and again shallowly shook her head. “Masha,” he repeated her name once more and took off his cloak and jacket. The shirt and trousers soon followed. Ren was right, the boy was indeed very thin. Even from the distance, he could see the bones poking underneath his skin. He was pale and tall, just a pile of bones and skin really. He reached for the girl and tenderly stroked her cheek.

“You're mad,” she said but for once did as he told her and took off her dress. Ren watched as their exchanged clothes and soon the boy was wearing a long pale blue dress. He reached for the cloak to wrap it around his shaking form and helped the girl to put on his shirt and trousers. The clothes were a bit big for her as she was not that tall. She laughed warily and tapped the boy's shoulder. Ren could see the fear in her eyes but also gratefulness for his sacrifice. The boy then hid the dagger underneath his skirt and he hugged her tightly. His red hair was poking from beneath the cloak, dancing in the wind.

“He will know,” the girl said worriedly. “He will find out. He will kill you.”

The boy turned around and she moved with him. Ren could see as he smirked. “Not if I kill him first.” Truly, it was almost charming that the boy believed he could overpower Ren. Ren almost wanted to leave him to play this game for a little longer. He didn't move as he watched as the boy pushed the girl in the direction of the trees. “Your family is waiting for you,” he whispered. “Your father is worried, Masha.”

“What will happen to you?” she wondered. “Where will you go?”

The boy shrugged. Ren wondered if he wasn't just pretending. Maybe he knew that his end was coming. And wouldn't that be a pity? To save this girl's life just to die knowing that Ren will drag her right back? The boy wrapped his long fingers around the girl's wrist. “Go,” he urged. “Go before the monster comes.” The girl looked at him for the last time with hesitation and then pressed a light kiss against his cheek. She moved away then and started running away. Ren watched as she disappeared between the wood and then turned his eyes back on the boy. He looked ridiculous in that dress. His form started to shake again and Ren could tell how terrified he really was now that he was all alone. The waiting was always the worst part – not knowing what will happen. The boy moved to the side and lowered his head down. Ren finally moved toward him. He knew that the boy will not hear him. His steps were too light and he wasn't breathing at all. As he got closer, he had to admit that if he didn't spot the boy earlier and didn't seem him changing the clothes with the girl, his charade could work. Yes, he was a bit broader than a girl but he was also thin. The cloak managed to hide that he didn't have a woman body in fact.

Eager to play the boy's game, Ren came closer and wrapped his hands around the boy's middle. The little human tensed and glanced down. He saw the white hands as first. Ren pressed his palm against the human's stomach and laid his chin on the boy's shoulder. He could feel how much was the human trembling. “Look at that,” Ren mumbled quietly. “This year they sent me a very thin girl indeed.” He could feel the hardness of the boy's bones underneath his fingertips. “Stop trembling, little thing.” He tried to move his hands lower but the boy was too tense to allow him to do that. Ren originally wanted to reach for the dagger and take it before the boy could attack him in any way. When he found out it will be hard, his hands settled atop the boy's hips and he kept them there as he nosed the side of the boy's throat. The cloak slipped lower in the process and the boy made an attempt to reach for it but Ren's clever fingers prevented him from moving. “Let it fall,” he cooed, already aware of the boy's tricks but not wanting to reveal his cards just yet. “I want to see your pretty face.” He was tempted, surely. The boy seemed young, even childish. He caught a glimpse of red hair and it made him smirk. Red was the color of the blood. He couldn't remember the last time he's seen someone with that color. Maybe when he was younger but even then was such color very rare in these lands.

“Red,” he mumbled as the cloak fell on the boy's shoulders and revealed long pale neck and messy red strands. Ren buried his nose in those and smelled the smell of the boy – snow and frost and upcoming winter. It was a great change because the girls usually smelled after flowers or something sweet. He liked that smell and yet he thought that the boy smelled more exotic. “It's a rare color you know. I like it – it's my preference, darling.” The boy shivered violently and Ren though that this was it. But when he glanced down, he found out that the boy kept his hands stubbornly pressed to his sides and his fingers were digging into his palms. Ren blinked when he smelled the faint smell of blood.

“No,” he murmured and his fingers brushed the backs of the boy's hands. “None of that.” He decided it would make him no good to add that blood was not meant to be wasted. He could feel how afraid the boy was even without mentioning such things. “Let me turn you around,” he said after a moment, wanting to provoke the boy into the action. At first, nothing happened. He nudged the boy to turn around and for a moment he thought that the boy will comply. Ren reacted immediately when he saw as the boy's hand reached lower. The boy turned around quickly and Ren grabbed his wrist. The dagger was hovering above him but the boy could not move his hand to finish what he's started. He struggled a bit and bared his teeth like a wild animal. Ren used it to free the dagger from the boy's grip and it fell on the ground soundlessly. The boy noticed it and let out a shriek filled with rage as he tried to move and reach for the dagger but his movements were restrained by Ren's strong grip. He suspected that the boy will have bruises on his wrists later but for now, it didn't matter. He studied the boy's face as the little human tried to fight him. The struggle went on and on until the boy's body slumped and his shoulders started to shake under the force of his sobs. Ren lifted the boy's chin just to get a better look into his face. The boy sniffled and though he tried to escape the vampire's touch, he didn't do anything else to endanger either of them. “Look at that,” Ren murmured almost mockingly. “It's not a girl but a boy!” His voice lacked any trace of surprise. The boy furrowed his eyebrows and gritted his teeth. He sent Ren a look full of defiance as if to show him that he was not afraid of upcoming death and Ren almost laughed. “Why are you here, little human? There's always a price for the safety of your people. Don't you know that? Or are you really that stupid and you want to bring death and destruction upon your kind?”

The boy turned his eyes away but Ren could see tears rolling down his cheeks. The poor thing was trembling in fear. He wondered if the boy even knew what he was doing when he decided to switch his place with the girl. Without thinking, Ren gently caressed the boy's cheek. The little human shivered once more but otherwise did nothing else. “I will send back for the girl,” Ren said in a threateningly low voice. “And you'll be charged for treason. They'll put you into the cell and then they'll hang you like a criminal. Was it worth it boy?”

The boy bared his teeth. “Monster,” he spit out and started trashing once more. “No!” His rage was like a summer storm, terrible but not long. Ren brought him close to his chest and wrapped his strong arms around him. The idea came to him suddenly. If the boy was so eager to switch his place with the girl, maybe he should stay here permanently as a payment. He brushed the boy's messy hair as he continued to kick around and scream. Ren was unaffected by any of it. He waited for the boy to calm down a little and then leaned closer.

“I have an offer for you,” he whispered directly into his ear. “You for that girl. You shall go with me – and take the girl's place. I will keep you with me and you'll serve your purpose when the time comes. If not, I shall send you back and take the girl instead. One way or another, I will get one of you.” He knew that the boy was listening to him. He knew what his answer will be long before it managed to slip past the boy's opened lips. The trembled but when Ren's lips touched his ear, Ren could feel the boy's arousal. He wondered if he could do more to him but decided against it for now. The boy was in no condition for anything pleasurable tonight.

“You won't hurt her?” he wondered.

Ren nodded. “It's fair, isn't it?” he asked. The boy was still hesitant like he couldn't believe him. Ren could not blame him but he needed his answer. He gripped the boy tighter in the warning.

“Yes. Take me.”

The boy closed his eyes. He stopped moving altogether but Ren knew that the urge to kill was still burning inside the boy's heart. Ren smiled once he heard the boy's answer and relaxed his grip on the boy. His hands then sneaked up and grabbed the wielding boy's wrist to prevent him from fighting any further. Their eyes met and Ren had a feeling that he could lose himself in that sea of blue. “You will obey me,” he murmured and expected the boy to say yes but nothing happened. He repeated his question but the boy stubbornly turned his head to the side and when Ren leaned closer, the boy used that moment and his legs kicked Ren rather painfully. It didn't hurt as much as the boy wanted but it was enough to fuel Ren's rage. He gripped the boy's wrist tighter and refrained himself from baring his teeth. There was no need in breaking the boy – he didn't particularly enjoy when he broke the humans until the point when they only quietly obeyed him. Most of the girls he previously took were stubborn at the beginning, too frightened to calm down in his presence. The boy needed time and Ren was prepared to give it to him.

“Don't do that again,” he warned the boy quietly. The boy again averted his eyes and looked somewhere else. “I can be nice but you need to deserve it at first,” Ren promised darkly.


End file.
